


Glad You Came

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Self-Discovery, Short & Sweet, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry did not want to go on a vacation with his friends, but they had made him come with them. He is still sulking about it, so he tries his best to hide and avoid the group activities.When one night he chooses not to join them for dinner, this means that he finds himself alone at the house with Draco. Who has been very actively trying to avoid Harry over the last few months.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson / Ginny Weasley (mentioned)
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Azka-Damn, and my prompt was 'Draco and Harry have a sexual awakening and either figure out their sexuality or discover an earth-shattering sexual experience/kink.'.

“How are you holding up?” Ginny asks, as she snuggles herself into Harry’s side.

He is sitting on the couch of the house they have rented for the week, his hands gripped tightly around his mug of tea. So tense that even Ginny’s cuddles can’t make him relax.

“I’m still not sure if coming here was a good idea,” he admits. “It feels wrong, going on a vacation, when…”

“Don’t do this, Harry. You know as well as I do that we’re not here to have fun. We’re here to celebrate their lives, okay? This is for them.”

“Is it?” Harry mumbles, a sick feeling in his stomach as he thinks about the friends and family they had lost, now almost five years ago.

There will be an official memorial to commemorate the five year anniversary of the Battle, but someone – Harry can’t remember which of his friends it had been – had suggested they’d go away for a week. Celebrate their friends’ lives, and get back together to remember them.

Harry hadn’t liked the idea, but his friends hadn’t accepted it when he had told them he wasn’t going to go with them. So now he’s here, hiding away and wishing he was back home.

“Will you please come out to dinner with us later?”

Harry shrugs, Ginny rolling her eyes at him as she kisses his neck.

“I’ll let you have one day to sulk, okay? But tomorrow you’ll come and join us. Promise?”

“I’m not promising anything.”

* * *

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were here. I thought you’d gone out to dinner with the others.”

“I wasn’t feeling up to it.” Draco shrugs, before holding out his cigarettes.

Harry knows he shouldn’t, having quit just months ago, but he takes one, flashing a grateful smile.

“You didn’t want to come either, did you?” Draco asks, as he brings his lighter up to the cigarette on Harry’s lips.

Harry’s heart skips a beat as he feels the heat from the other man’s hand on his face. And when Draco ever so casually brushes a loose lock of hair from his eyes, his fingers lingering on his skin for just a second, Harry can feel a warmth somewhere deep down inside of him.

It’s something he had only ever felt when he had been by himself, when he had quickly gotten off in silence. Or later, when he had been with Ginny and they had been intimate with each other.

It is not something he had ever felt thinking about Draco.

But Draco had changed after the War. He had let go of his arrogant high and mighty act, and when Pansy and Ginny had started dating and he had come as part of the deal, it hadn’t been nearly as awful as Harry had first expected.

Draco had actually been friendly and had gotten along with the rest of the group, although he had still kept his distance from Harry, and they had never shared more than a hello and goodbye.

But he now flashes a smile, one somewhat reminiscent of that arrogant smirk he always used to have on his face. It’s different though, and it almost makes Harry wonder if he knows what he is thinking right now. If he had somehow seen his face flush, if he had somehow noticed that his gentle touch had made him – although he would never dare speak the words – want to grab him and drag him up to his room.

“It feels ridiculous, coming here to somehow celebrate their lives,” Draco sighs. “It’s not like they know. They’re dead.”

Harry nods, the words harsh and making him snap out of his thoughts.

“I suppose it helps them cope,” Draco continues. “How have you been holding up? I can imagine it’s not easy, what with the anniversary coming up.”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s been five years already,” Harry admits, Draco flashing another smile, before bringing his cigarette up to his lips again. “I ehm… I’m glad you came.”

“Pansy made me.”

“I’m glad,” Harry says, before quickly looking away, a nervous fluttering in his stomach.

He can feel the warmth coming off Draco, and it makes him move closer. Not too much though, because he doesn’t want Draco to notice. But when he feels Draco’s hand ever so gently snake around his waist, his index finger teasing underneath his t-shirt, it makes him jump.

“Sorry,” Draco quickly says, his cheeks flushing as he throws away his cigarette. “I thought… it doesn’t matter. My apologies. Have a good night, Potter.”

Without another word, he goes back into the house, leaving Harry standing there, his skin tingling. Not sure what just happened, but wishing it wouldn’t have ended like this. Wishing there would have been more touching, perhaps a kiss.

The image of Draco in bed, beautiful, naked, his skin glistening in the moonlight flashes before his eyes. His prick twitching at the thought of it. He closes his eyes, and for a moment he can still feel Draco’s finger on his skin, his warm breath on his face.

“This was a bad idea…”

* * *

“What’s with the long face?” Ginny asks, draping herself over Harry, making sure he can’t go back to sleep and stay in bed all day. “You promised you’d join us today, remember?”

“I didn’t promise anything.”

“Well…”

“No,” Harry grumbles, not having slept well. He kept waking up, still thinking of Draco. Still wondering what the hell these new feelings meant. Why he would feel this way about Malfoy, of all people.

“Did something happen last night?”

“Like what? It was just me and Malfoy!”

Ginny raises an eyebrow, knowing her ex well enough to know when he is lying and panicking about getting caught.

“What happened?”

“Nothing!”

“Harry,” Ginny laughs. “You didn’t fight, did you? Don’t let Pansy find out, she’ll never let him hear the end of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“She told him to be on his best behaviour.” Ginny shrugs, her hand sliding underneath the covers, her gentle touch on his shoulder reminding Harry of Draco’s touch last night. It makes his cheeks grow warm, and when he sees his ex-girlfriend raising an eyebrow, a knowing grin on her face, he sighs.

“There was a misunderstanding, that’s all.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. He thought I was flirting, or…”

“Were you?” Ginny interrupts, making Harry’s cheeks grow even warmer. “He has gotten pretty… well, he’s not my type, but he’s good-looking. Don’t you think?”

“It’s Malfoy.”

“So? Were you flirting with him?” Ginny asks, sitting up, a curious and excited smile on her face. “Do you fancy him?”

“No!”

“Did you kiss?” Ginny laughs. “Did he kiss you, or…?”

“We didn’t… keep your voice down, will you?” Harry grits through his teeth, before pushing himself up so that he is at eye level with her. “Nothing happened, okay?”

“Do you want something to happen?”

“No… I don’t know,” Harry sighs, staring down at his hands. Feeling embarrassed and exposed. “When he touched me…”

“So something did happen?”

“No. He just put his hand on my back. But I’m not… I don’t even like men,” Harry sighs, “Even if I did, I wouldn’t want to be with someone like Malfoy.”

“He’s different, Harry. He’s a good guy.”

“I’m not…”

“Gay?” Ginny suggests, the fluttering in Harry’s stomach getting worse when he hears the word.

Ginny seems to notice, because she flashes a smile, before running her hair through his messy hair, letting her hand linger on the back of his neck, forcing him to look at her.

“So what if you were?”

“I’m not,” Harry whispers, but when he does, his heart skips a beat. He remembers all the times he had gotten off to the thought of people like Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, there had even once been a fantasy about Dean and Seamus. He hadn’t thought much of it, because he had fallen in love with Ginny. He loved her, he had been intimate with her, and he hadn’t allowed himself to think about other people anymore. Men. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about men anymore, he realises.

“I was in love with you,” he whispers, the smile on Ginny’s face growing bigger. “I was!”

“We were kids, Harry. I loved you too, but it wasn’t…”

“But I’m not… I’ve never even kissed a guy.”

“So?” Ginny laughs. “I’d never kissed a girl before I fell in love with Pansy either, yet here we are.”

Harry takes a deep breath, this new realisation making him feel dizzy. But when Ginny kisses him, it somehow calms him down. Makes him feel safe.

“He’s a good guy,” she whispers. “If you fancy him, go for it.”

“It’s Malfoy, Ginny.”

“I know,” she laughs, before kissing him again. “Now are we done sulking? Can we go down for breakfast? Everyone’s waiting.”

* * *

Harry had avoided Draco all day, but he could feel his glances. He could feel him wanting to reach out and say something.

So when he spots Draco sneaking out for a cigarette after dinner, he follows him.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding,” Draco mumbles, as he takes out his cigarettes. “I feel like an idiot.”

“You’re not,” Harry sighs. “I ehm…”

When Draco is about to take a cigarette out of the packet, Harry reaches out, and he nervously takes his hand.

“What are…”

Harry gently caresses his hand, that feeling in the pit of his stomach growing bigger with every moment. Something about Ginny’s encouragement making him feel braver, as he brings Draco’s hand up to his chest.

Draco flashes a grin, as he caresses his chest, and where last night’s touch had been gentle, tonight he lets his hands explore and grab onto him. He kisses Harry’s neck, hungrily and with passion. Harry letting out a soft whimper, as his legs buckle at Draco’s touch.

“Come with me,” Draco says, looking over his shoulder, their friends still at the table, clueless as to what’s going on outside.

He leads Harry to the side of the house where no one can see, before kissing him. Harry surprised at how greedily he returns the kiss.

Draco is still touching him all over, something about it making Harry wonder how long he has been thinking about this. But then he catches himself grabbing Draco’s hand, and placing it on the edge of his jeans, hoping it will tell him exactly what it is that he is thinking of. What it is that he wants.

“Are you sure?” Draco whispers in between kisses, Harry answering with just a nod, before pulling him back in for a kiss.

Draco slides his hand into Harry’s jeans, Harry gasping when he feels Draco grab hold of his hard prick. His knees buckle, and he surely would have fallen over if Draco hadn’t been holding him up.

He is embarrassed at his own reaction, his whimpers, his moans – quickly silenced by Draco’s kisses -, the way he finds himself gasping, and desperately begging for more. Somehow _needing_ all of this, all of Draco now that he has finally gotten a taste of him.

When Draco pulls away from him, his face flushed, a big grin on his face, Harry quickly adjusts his clothes. Not sure what happens now. Would another kiss be too much, would it somehow cross a line? Would it be too intimate?

He doesn’t have long to panic about it, because Hermione’s voice can be heard, calling out their names.

“Are you ready for dessert? We’re waiting!”

“We should go back in,” Draco says. “Are you alright?” he asks, as he gently grabs Harry’s hand.

“I think so. Are you?”

Draco nods, before pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek, and walking off to join their friends again. Harry still standing there, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

* * *

“So…”

Harry can feel his cheeks grow warm when he looks up, only to find Draco staring down at him, a big grin on his face.

“Want to talk about what happened last night?”

“Not really,” Harry chuckles uncomfortably. “But we probably should.”

Draco sits down with him, their legs pressed together.

“I suppose Ginny told you?”

“Told me what?” Harry asks.

“She didn’t? I assumed Pansy would have told her, and well… I know how close you and Ginny still are, so…”

“Told me what?” Harry repeats, getting nervous now.

“That I like you,” Draco admits, giving a casual shrug. “Which is why I tried to stay away from you.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Draco laughs. “I thought I had gotten over it a long time ago, but when I saw you again… well,” he chuckles. “Let’s just say that I very quickly realised that I was wrong.”

“I didn’t even know I…,” Harry begins, quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure they are alone. “I didn’t think I was gay. Not until you… I don’t know,” he sighs. “I think I’ve always pushed these feelings down, but when we almost kissed the other night, and I told Ginny…”

Draco places a hand on Harry’s thigh, and he gives a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Harry smiles. “I’m just not sure what to think. What was last night?”

“What? Don’t tell me no one’s ever done that to you before.” Draco grins, teasingly sliding his hand higher up Harry’s thigh. “Surely you know what that was.”

“You know what I mean, Draco. If this was just some kind of…”

Draco silences him by kissing him, his hand still on his thigh.

“I like you, Harry. Always have. I know that we had a…”

“I don’t want to talk about our past.”

“Then let’s not,” Draco says, his smile growing bigger when Harry grabs his hand. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m feeling overwhelmed,” Harry admits, staring down at their hands.

“Want me to stay away?”

“No, but I don’t want to rush into this. Last night was great.” Harry blushes. “But I don’t want to rush and mess this up. I’ve never done this before.”

“I know,” Draco whispers, before bringing Harry’s hand up to his lips to kiss it. “We can take things slow.”

“Maybe we can go out some time?” Harry suggests. “I know you take Teddy to the petting zoo sometimes, so maybe we can all go together.”

“How romantic.”

Harry can’t help but smile, and when he looks up, he finds Draco watching him with a loving smile.

He looks back down at their hands, still not sure how they ended up here or where things will go, but glad that they had decided to come here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
